Loud Shop of Horrors
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: After Sid kisses him, Clyde accidentally gets put under hypnosis and thinks he's in love with her. This is due to a curse that occurs when a vampire kisses a human. When it's almost Valentine's Day, the only way for Sid to undo this is to get Clyde to kiss her. On top of this, she still wants to rehearse for Lincoln's school's production of Little Shop of Horrors.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of the new school year in the Y Universe Royal Woods, Michigan and it was almost time for the students to go home. Oddly enough, Ronnie Anne and Sid were there even though they live in Great Lakes City or whatever it's called. As they were walking through the halls, they passed by a very young boy sitting down by the girls' bathroom. Ronnie Anne couldn't help but stop and look at him because of how much of a déjà vu his physical appearance gave her.

"Lincoln, is that you?!" Ronnie Anne asked, not understanding why he was wearing an unusual outfit and wondering where his dimples went.

"No." the little kid answered. "Do you know him? I haven't seen any of the episodes that you're in."

"Well, we're getting our own show in October, so you had better watch that too." added Sid.

That sales pitch was cut short when Lincoln & Clyde (I'm not calling them Clincoln McCloud. That's dumb. There shouldn't be more than one C in the last name.) stepped out of class. Lincoln was irritated that he had to go home now. This return to going to school was his first day away from Izzy, a little girl who recently moved into his house, since the day he met her.

"Huh?" Lincoln said with his attention shifted to something else. "Ronnie Anne? Sid? Prune Juice? What are you guys doing here?"

"Your name is Prune Juice?" Ronnie Anne said in confusion as she glanced at the Lincoln lookalike.

"Why is everyone always so surprised when they learn that?" he rhetorically asked.

"You're probably wondering who he is." interjected Clyde . "He's some kind of alternate baby version of Lincoln from another dimension." he explained.

"Universe!" Prune Juice angrily corrected because his big sister told him to never let anyone make that mistake.

"Right, _universe_. Sorry."

Wanting to give a more accurate answer, Lincoln chimed in with "You know who the Specials are, right?"

"Those weird flip-flopped versions of your sisters and parents? Yes." his girl friend replied.

"Well, the Special parents finally got their first son." finished Lincoln.

"I see. And to answer your question," Ronnie Anne said to get things back on topic. "Sid heard about the play your school's doing and wanted to audition for it."

"Are people who don't go to school here allowed to be in it?" Sid asked, planning on auditioning either way.

"If the director thinks you're good enough, she probably won't care that you don't go here." answered Clyde.

"Nice." Sid said as three kids, each wearing a LeBron James jersey, walked by her and repeated that word.

Not wanting to keep Lincoln waiting any longer, PJ changed the subject by saying "I am here because I wanted to see what school is. I was gonna go to Luan's school, but she kept saying I don't want to."

"You're not here by yourself, are you?" Lincoln asked, worried about his counterpart.

"No. Lisa brought me. She's in the bathroom." answered PJ, once again talking about his sister, not Lincoln's.

"I've lost interest in this." Sid interrupted. "I'm gonna go audition for the musical now.

"Me too!" everyone except for Clyde was surprised to hear Lincoln say that. "Niece Lillie told me that maybe if Izzy watched me give a bad performance in it, that would make her want to move out. I think that's a really stupid idea, but everything else I've tried hasn't worked, so I'm desperate. Besides, this means I'll get to stay away from Izzy for a little bit longer, which is always good news."

"Alright, you suck. Izzy's awesome! If anyone from her daycare is bad, it's Cody." Sid responded despite the fact she hadn't actually met, or even knew anything about, Cody. "Freaking Cody!"

"Yeah, about that." Lincoln butted in. "The fact you're friends with a 4-year-old you're not related to at your age is just plain wrong."

"Wow. You were there for that little adventure we had together and you don't understand why we would be friends. That's on top of the fact that me and her both work at my mom's zoo. I know I already said this, but you suck."

Lincoln wasn't going to dignify that with a response. To make that clear to her, he turned around without saying anything and began walking to where the auditions were being held, his right arm swinging back in forth to show his anger and frustration. Clyde followed behind him. He would text one of his dads about why he was staying at school late as soon as he got the chance.

Before Ronnie Anne and Sid left, Prune Juice told them he'd see them in a few minutes after Lisa was done in the bathroom and she could carry him to the auditions.

"Why does going to the bathroom take so long?"

"I don't know. Maybe humans just really like it in there." PJ's toy Pokémon said to him telepathically.

"Using diapies is so much faster. I hope I never start using the bathroom."

* * *

Sid stepped on stage and lowered the microphone down to her height, eager to begin her audition.

"Hello, my name's Sid. Stop thinking about Toy Story. When I heard about this musical, I decided to audition for it because it sounded like a good way to distract myself from my thirst for **_BLOOD!_** I would like to be one of the chicks who sings the theme song."

"You have to audition first." said Mrs. Bernardo, the director of the musical. This prompted Sid to begin singing.

_LITTLE SHOP_

_LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS!_

_LITTLE SHOP_

_LITTLE SHOP-A HORRORS!_

"STOP!" Mrs. Bernardo screamed, not letting Sid finish. What a jerk! "Your singing is so bad, I'd rather listen to Old Town Road."

"That's not scientifically possible!" PJ's sister Lisa shouted from her seat.

"But the only person left who hasn't auditioned yet is a boy and no one else has auditioned for the role you're after. So unless he is, the part is yours."

"**YES!**" Sid cheered as she jumped and spun in the air.

"I'll also have to change it to just one singer instead of three like it's supposed to be, so...Yeah, I'm not happy about that."

"I know I'm supposed to get off the stage now, but I have a question. I heard there's a scene where the main character chops up a guy with an ax. Is that true?"

"Yes. He then feeds it to the giant plant because it likes eating blood."

"For real? Hhhm. Maybe I should try out for the plant instead."

"Sid!" Ronnie Anne shouted from her seat. "Get off the stage! What you're saying is the exact opposite of why you wanted to do this in the first place. They wouldn't use real blood anyway."

This got Sid off the stage and she sat down next to the others. Lincoln stood up and got on stage since it was his turn to audition now. When he began to recite his lines, Sid was surprised by which character he chose.

"He wants to be the main character? Doesn't he know that means he'll have to kiss a girl?"

"Hey, Ronnie Anne," Lisa interrupted. "I'm pretty sure I already know that the answer to this question is 'No,' but would Lincoln getting the part make you want to play the character he kisses?"

"Not at all." responded Ronnie Anne. "Me and him are just friends. I'd rather be tied to the side of a car that's driving into a volcano while I'm being shot at in my eyes with lasers and being forced to listen to dubstep remixes of Weird Al songs than kiss Lincoln."

Lincoln overheard this and it made him **_drop his script_**. He looked at his so-called friend from across the room, but she could still see the distraught in his eyes.

"I mean, I can't stand the idea of kissing you either, but I would never say it's _that_ horrible." Lincoln said, not caring that he was saying it into the microphone.

"No, wait...It's not...I didn't mean..." Ronnie Anne had a tough time responding.

"Mrs. Bernardo, can I have a minute to go cry in the dressing room?" asked Lincoln.

"You can have 45 seconds." That was close enough for him, so Lincoln took the offer.

"What is kiss?" Prune Juice asked.

"This!" Sid responded. She grabbed Clyde by his face, puckered her lips, and kissed him. This went on for 14 seconds before she finally let him go. His jaw dropped and his eyes got wide as he touched his cheeks. "You thought your first kiss would be Lori, but it was I, Siddo!" Sid added while pointing at herself and giving herself a nickname.

"Sid, it's not okay to do that." Lisa said as Clyde ran away while calling Dr. Lopez.

"I had to demonstrate what kissing is for your brother, now didn't I?"

"I would've preferred he didn't learn yet, actually."

"So that's what kiss is." PJ said with a reaction that was late because he only now got a chance to talk. "I saw Lana do that once. Luan said it's super gross."

"Well, your Luan is massively weird." said Lincoln as he got back on the stage. "I do not at all understand why she doesn't laugh at her own jokes and ask people if they get them like the real Luan."

Lisa slowly stood up due to the shock this statement caused her. "I'm sorry. Did you just refer to Luan "April Fool's Day Ruiner" Loud as 'the _real_ Luan?'"

"Well, she did come first." the boy in an orange shirt replied. "Sounds like she's the real one to me."

"Your sister and mine are both equally real!"

"Okay, that's it." the director interrupted. "I can't take this anymore. Someone kick her out."

A tall, muscular man sitting behind her grabbed onto Lisa and chucked her through a window. The glass of the window shattered and Lisa's glasses fell off as her face planted into the hard concrete ground. She was okay though.

Also, Lincoln got the part.

That kiss was all that was on Clyde's mind for the rest of the day. No one he talked to about it were able to help him determine how to move past it. Not his dads, not Lincoln, not even Dr. Lopez. When he went to bed that night, he kept having a nightmare, waking up from it, and then having another very similar one when he went back to sleep.

In these dreams, Clyde would go on dates with Lori (that she would never actually go on with him), but then she would slowly transform into Sid in a graphic and disturbing fashion. Clyde of course didn't know it, but these dreams were slowly implanting a special version of amnesia into his brain that would take hold on him...in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2 SNEAK PEEK

**The fact it's almost Valentine's Day got me in the mood to continue this. However, I'm not sure if it will be worth the time and effort because I don't know if anyone cares about reading it. So, I'm releasing just a sneak peek first to test the waters. ****I apologize ****if anyone thinks it's stupid, cringey, or wrong for me to do this, but I saw another user on here do something similar and everyone seemed cool with it, so I figured it was okay.**

**If you like what you see here and want to see more, please let me know. Trying to write this made me start to worry that my lack of experience writing romance might result in it sucking. I don't want to take the risk of putting in all the effort it would take to make it good only to find out it wasn't worth it because no one read it. I would like to know for sure that someone out there is interested.**

**I've heard people say that you shouldn't let it bother you if other people like what you write or not and you should just write whatever you want. I agree that that's a good piece of advice, but here's the thing. For me, writing has reached the point where I no longer find it fun (I still like creating characters and coming up with plotlines and stuff like that, but actually doing the work to get it typed out, not so much.), so the only thing I want to write is whatever other people on this site want to see. I'm more interested in entertaining others than doing this as a hobby.**

Several months went by and not much of interest happened to Sid. Every other day, she would practice for her role in the musical basically nonstop. This was her first ever time being in a play and she wanted to be sure she could and would give a flawless performance. Because of this, all of the other residents of the apartment building had to listen to the Little Shop of Horrors theme song on loop for hours. It got annoying very quickly, but they were able to tolerate it. But a couple of girls Sid knew very well had a much harder time taking it than everyone else. They were her own sister and the person she viewed as her best friend.

A few days before Valentine's Day 2020, Sid's younger sister Adelaide was sitting on the front stoop, having a difficult time opening a bottle of chocolate milk. Ronnie Anne angrily stormed out of the building with her hoverboard in hand and her helmet on. "If I have to hear that stupid freaking song one more time, I am going to Royal Woods, borrowing Lincoln's niece's time machine, and doing whatever it takes to make it so music was never invented!" she said, massively irritated.

"Your friend's niece has a time machine?" Adelaide asked in surprise and excitement.

"You'd be sur..." Ronnie Anne cut herself off when she realized she wasn't sure if she could trust Adelaide with that piece of knowledge. "No, of course not." she lied.

Disappointed by hearing that, Adelaide's mind went back to the bottle she was trying to drink from. "Can you open this for me?" she asked while holding the bottle up to Ronnie Anne.

"Ooh. Sorry. You know how you vampires can't touch garlic? We humans can't touch bottles." This was an obvious lie Ronnie Anne told both to test how gullible Adelaide was and to avoid having to help her.

Adelaide replied with "Really? Aw man. Well, thanks anyway." and went back to trying to open it on her own. Ronnie Anne jumped on her board and happily hovered away. The young vampire she had just conned kept trying to open her drink, having no luck with it. Out of frustration, she kept fidgeting around while trying to get the lid off wit her eyes shut.

Right when she was about to scream, Adelaide heard the sound of an unfamiliar voice. "Don't open it like that. It'll all come pouring out on your face." When she sat back up and opened her eyes, being able to see who the voice was coming from helped her recognize him. She still couldn't completely identify this person, but she knew that he was the kid from Royal Woods who had a crush on Bobby's girlfriend. "Here, let me open it for you," Clyde kindly said while taking the bottle from Adelaide.

"No, don't!" she shouted despite being too late. She watched him twist the lid off the bottle and then hand it back to her. Stunned that nothing had happened to him, her jaw dropped and she said "How did you do that? Ronnie Anne said humans can't touch bottles." She was silent for a moment so Clyde could have a chance to respond. When he didn't say anything and instead just raised an eyebrow because what he just heard was too weird, Adelaide decided to continue. "But if you really can touch 'em, this can only mean one thing. Someone lied to Ronnie Anne about it and she's gone her whole life not knowing she didn't have to miss out on the joy of touching bottles. That poor soul."

Clyde wasn't sure what to make of what he was hearing the young girl say. He knew he had to change the subject now. "May I go inside?"

"Go right ahead, I guess. Lori's not here though."

"Why would I care where Lori is? I'm not here to see her. I'm here to see your sister, like I always am when I come here."

The tables had turned. Now Clyde was the one baffling Adelaide. What was going on here? Had he forgotten Lori's name and the fact she's not her sister? While Clyde was walking around her and making his way into the building, Adelaide remembered something she had once learned about from her father. She ran inside, zooming past Clyde. He was heading in the same direction but moving much slower due to being nervous.

Up in her bedroom, Sid was still rehearsing her song for the musical. Upon hearing someone banging on her door, she stopped singing, turned off the music, and answered it to find her sister on the other side of the doorway. "What do you want?" Sid asked.

"Did you kiss Ronnie Anne's friend's friend?" asked the younger of the two sisters.

"Well, I did technically. But I wouldn't say it should count. I didn't kiss him because I wanted to, I kissed him to explain to someone what kissing is."

"That doesn't matter as long as he had never been kissed before."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Didn't Mommy and Daddy ever tell you what happens when...?"

While Adelaide was trying to provide exposition, Sid looked down at her phone to check what time it was. This prompted her to shout "Oh-no! If I don't get going, I'm gonna be late for work." Having to get to the zoo as quickly as possible, she turned into a Noibat and flew out the window.

**I haven't written it yet, but I plan to have this be followed up by Clyde revealing that he's only under the hypnosis when he's near Sid. Since she flew away, he's able to remember that he's not actually in love with her. That'll change again when he follows her to the zoo.**


End file.
